shesthemanfandomcom-20200214-history
Duke Orsino
Duke Orsino is one of the Main Characters of 2006 American romantic-comedy movie, She's the Man. He is portrayed by Channing Tatum. In The Movie Duke has a massive crush on Olivia Lennox which causes him to act nervous whenever she shows up. When "Sebastian" arrives after escaping the crowdedness hallway, he is the first to greet "him". He laughs when "Sebastian" says he uses tampons as a nosebleed absorber (really Viola cover for why there's were tampons in her bag) claiming that "its disgusting". Like his friends, Duke initially thinks "Sebastian" is weird (due to Viola's attempts to act like a guy). When "Sebastian" joins them at a table, he becomes shy due to Olivia walking into the canteen. He gets teased about it a lot by his friends. He dislikes Malcolm a lot (Olivia's dog) who often muscles in ruining his chance to talk to her. He and his friends do not seem impressed by "Sebastian's" description of Viola having a great personality. He shows confusion when "Sebastian" describes Olivia's sadness as "heart breaking" and becomes even more disturbed when "Sebastian" starts describing getting out of a bad relationship. (Viola having just broken up with Justin). He smacks Malcolm across the back of the head with a towel when he starts bothering "Sebastian" in the showers about "toilet water" and is again confused by the latter's attitude to the point where the next day he and his friends try to stop "him" from sitting with them. Duke and his friends become more impressed when "Sebastian" starts geten attention from Kia and Yvonne (two "hot chicks" Paul and Viola get to make her/him seem cool]] and later the REAL Sebastian'a actual girlfriend Monique Valentine who shows up unexpectedly. They decide to include "Sebastian" into their gang especially after "he" epically dumps Monique in the restaurant. The latter actor of which also bumps up "Sebastian's" overall popularity as most of Illyria High were also in the building at the time. Duke and "Sebastian" talk in science class about Monique and is startled by "his" Barbie Girl Song ringtone for "Justine" (really Justin his rival and Viola's ex). He becomes even more flustered when Olivia walks in and is dismayed to get Eunice as his lab partner whilst "Sebastian" gets Malcom. He asks to switch with "him" but they can't having read their partner names out loud. He and "Sebastian" make a deal; Duke will help "him" get onto the first string of the soccer team by training "him", if "Sebastian" puts in some good words to Olivia for him. "Sebastian" does this but Olivia has developed a crush on "him" instead of Duke. Later on, Duke asks whether he should ask Olivia out but "Sebastian" gives him some relationship advice instead by 'pretending' to be a girl whilst duke practises his conversation skills with women. This is interrupted by a tarantula which both of them scream at showing Duke has arachnophobia (at least in the case of tarantulas). They then get a call from "Sebastian's" mother mentioning a carnival that she expects "him" and "his" sister to be at. At the carnival, Duke goes to a kissing booth which Olivia is at hoping to win her over. However just as he reaches his turn, she ends her shift and Viola takes over. He is initially disappointed but begins to like Viola (feelings she reciprocates) after they kiss. The aforementioned kiss is interrupted by Viola's jealous ex Justin who punches Duke in the face leading to a large fight in the carnival. He uses on of the tampons in "Sebastian's" bag for his bloody nose after taking "his" 'advice' and is a bit disturbed by "his" slight fussing. He explains what happened admitting he has developed some feelings for Viola though he finds in awkward talking about it since "Sebastian" is her brother. Despite it being the case he outright denies being a 'sensitive guy'. He soon however forgets his interest in Viola much to "Sebastian's" dismay when Olivia begins flirting with him in a bid to make the latter jealous. He and Olivia go on a date which "Sebastian" and Eunice end up doubling ("he" asked her to have an excuse to break up Duke and Olivia'a date and get him interested in Viola again). The date ends up being boring since Olivia is trying to gain "Sebastian's" interest by making "him" jealous. At night, Duke watches as Olivia (mistakenly interpreting Viola's advice) kisses the REAL Sebastian who has got back a day early from London. Angered by the seemingly betrayal, Duke confronts "Sebastian" and kicks "him" out of their dorm despite the latter protesting there is nothing's between "him" and Olivia. At the soccer match, the REAL Sebastian gets mistaken for "Sebastian" and dragged onto the football field. During half time, Duke watches as Malcolm (who has worked out that "Sebastian" is Viola) is humiliated when Sebastian proves he is a guy. Illyria are winning the match despite Sebastian being awful at soccer until "Sebastian" comes on and Duke refuses to cooperate costing Illyria. He and "Sebastian" get into a skirmish over Olivia which is interrupted by Justin who Duke then gets into another scrap with. Duke is startled when "Sebastian" claims that "he" loves him and is even more shocked when "he" tells him that "he" is actually Viola. Duke initially doesn't believe her so she flashes her breasts (off screen) to prove it. Duke lets Viola have a shot at the game and she scores the winning goal. Although she looks over hopefully at the end of the match he is disappointed by her deceit and walks off. He does however accept her invitation to her debutante ball and arrives just in time to escort her. The pair kiss on stage and are later seen both happily playing soccer at Illyria High. Personality Duke is a sensitive boy with feelings. He looks rough but he has a great personality. When girls are around, especially Viola and Olivia, he starts to act very shy, telling us that he is very shy around women Soccer Duke is great at soccer. He is the team captain. He trains Fake Sebastian to be in the first string. Romance Olivia Lennox Duke had a crush on Olivia for a long while, but he was too shy to speak to her. They went out on a date together which was very boring Viola Hastings Duke met Viola through the Sebastian disguise. As Viola herself, they kissed in a kissing booth. Viola fell in love with him in the kissing booth. Viola thinks Duke is hot and accidentally says that while disguised, but then shrugs it off. At the final soccer game, Viola reveals herself to Duke. Duke and Viola are good friends and eventually become a full pledged love relationship, they share everything to each-other. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males